Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle configured to receive a command of a user, and a control method of the same.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle may perform additional functions for convenience of a user, such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, control of air conditioning, control of a seat, and control of lighting, in addition to a basic driving function.
To perform the above functions, the vehicle includes a display configured to display a menu screen or a control screen and receives a selection of a desired menu by a user or receives a control command for a selected menu according to a hard key scheme, a touch screen scheme, or a gesture recognition scheme.
However, when the hard key scheme is used, a physically wide space is required to provide a plurality of hard keys, or a manipulation load of a user for inputting control commands with a small number of hard keys is increased.
Furthermore, when the touch screen scheme is used, a user needs to directly touch a display provided in a dashboard to input a control command, and thus it may be very difficult to safely drive a vehicle. Meanwhile, there is a risk of malfunction in the gesture recognition scheme.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.